Listening to Fear
by warriorofstarlight
Summary: *SLASH* H/D Please R/R- Flames will only be laughed at :-)


Listening to Fear  
by Warrior_of_Starlight  
Rating- PG-13  
Pairing- Harry/Draco *SLASH*  
Summary-   
  
Potter never ceases to amaze me.  
  
You would think he would be the one to be submissive, to be controlled, and I the one to control.  
That's not exactly how the way it is.  
  
There are times when I force it back, but not for very long. Who would have guessed that the   
usually calm and docile boy would be so...  
  
There isn't really a word for it.  
  
I try and think sometimes why it's going on. We hate eachother, that's pretty clear, but there's   
just something uncontrollable that happens. Who knows how it started, I only know that it won't finish.  
  
And that could be dangerous.  
  
I open up my textbook, and a note falls out.  
  
*Meet me at the astronomy tower at midninght.*  
  
It dosn't need to be signed, it's obvious. It's 11:30. If I go now, I'll have some time to think   
where it's quiet.  
  
~  
  
"Well well, someone just couldn't wait." A voice drawled from the shadows, tinged with amusement.  
  
"Potter." I acnolege.  
  
"Malfoy." He says in the same tone. "Came up here to think?" He asked in a softer tone.  
  
"What's it to you?" I snapped, annoyed.  
  
"Just wondering." He shrugged, and sat down next to me. Goosebumps began to form on my arms. Damn   
him. Does he know what he does to me? The cold exterior slipped.  
  
"It's the only place that I can." The words were barely audible, even to me. The dark haired one   
beside me just nodded.   
  
It's strange. You usually think of Day as light, and Night as dark. He was day, warm and cheerful,   
but dark, with his tanned skin and raven hair. I was night, cold and hard, but with the lighter   
features. I can feel emerald fire burning, as his gaze wanders to me. I barely supress a shudder,  
and turn to him.  
  
In seconds, we're embracing, falling on the cold dark floor...  
  
And I submit.  
  
~  
  
Father will find out, he's already starting to guess. It scares me, but I can't control this.   
It's something that controlls me, that uses me as it's pawn?  
  
Lust? Desire? Something more?  
  
The owl flutters in, drops a note on my lap, and flutters back out. Apparently someone didn't   
want a response.  
  
*Draco:  
  
I can tell there's something wrong with you, and that it has something to do with the Potter boy.  
I applaud your ability to see ahead.  
  
I shall be waiting in the Forbidden Forest for you to bring him, tonight. Lead him here, and you   
shall be well rewarded.  
  
-Lucius*  
  
Well rewarded, as in not have the Crutiatus curse put on me. I tried to ignore the rising dread,   
but failed.  
  
What was I going to do?  
  
~  
  
"What are we doing Malfoy?" Potter asked, exasperated, as another branch hit him in the face.  
  
"You'll see." I repeated in an icy tone for the millionth time. I knew he rolled his eyes behind   
the blindfold.  
  
With each step my heart grew heavier. I couldn't find out why, I should be happy to finally get   
rid of him, regain control of myself. Finally it hit me, like running into a brick wall.  
  
I had fallen in love with Harry Potter.  
  
I stopped suddenly, and had to lean against a tree, I was shaking so hard.  
  
"Malfoy?" Potter... Harry asked. I couldn't trust myself to speak.  
  
"Malfoy..." He repeated, more menacingly. When he got no response, he ripped the blindfold off,   
only to see me against a tree, shaking, my head in my hands.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, trying to get close so he could try and comfort me, heavenly angel he   
was always trying to be.  
  
"Don't. Just... don't." I said shakenly, backing away from him.  
  
"What is wrong with you Malfoy?" He asked again, more confused. Malfoy. He didn't regard me as   
anything.  
  
"What's wrong with me? Everything! I mean, you, Harry Potter, the one who acually has a soul,   
keeps it impersonal, but Draco Malfoy, the evil Death Eater's son, is the one who acually FEELS   
anything from it. To you I'm nothing at all, if I died today, you would join everyone else with   
the celebration, while *I* fell in love!" With that, I stumbled away, not hearing his cries to   
come back.  
  
~  
  
Thank god it was the weekend, I could sit and mope and not care about classes. Finally though,   
Monday had to come.  
  
I trudged through the day, hardly noticing anything, waiting until I could escape to think, the   
only place where it was truly possible.  
  
Up the stairs to Astronamy, every memory came back, from when Harry and I would sneak away at   
night. Heart laden, I finally made it up...  
  
Only to see him there.  
  
"I was wondering when you would come here." He said, standing up and turning around.  
  
"I'm leaving." I said, backing away. Quick as a flash, he was between me and the door.  
  
"You seem to think we're total opposites don't you Draco?" He asked. I was so confused, I didn't   
notice the use of the more personal name.  
  
"We are." I said with a shrug.  
  
"Perhaps not. You see, we both go to Hogwarts." I snorted with contempt, and he grinned. "We both  
always get in trouble, usually for fighting with eachother." I had to roll my eyes at that one. "We're both quite obviously Bi or Gay." I even allowed a smile for that one. "And we both have   
horrible family lives."  
  
"You? Horrible family life? Don't make me laugh." I said skeptically.  
  
"It's not like yours, no torture or violence, but it's pretty bad. My parents are dead, the only   
person who actually cares about me, my Godfather, is on the run from the Dementors, and my Aunt,   
Uncle and Cousin despise me. The first eleven years of my life were pretty much spent being beat   
up by Dudley's gang, and spending the rest of it in the closet under the stairs." I looked up in   
shock, the perfect Harry didn't have such a perfect life after all.  
  
"I guess you're right." I sighed, leaning against the wall. "But that dosn't change anything."  
  
"But this does." He strode the few lengths quickly, and caught my lips in a kiss. This one was   
different though. Instead of power and passion, there was tenderness.  
  
"Wha..." I asked, breathless when it had finally ended. "Listen if you're..."  
  
"I'm not trying to do anything except..."  
  
"Trying to make fun of me."  
  
"For god's sakes Draco, just listen to me!" He almost yelled.  
  
"Fine." I said stubbornly, setting my jaw.  
  
"Did you really think this was impersonal?" He asked, putting a hand on my cheek. "I just thought   
that you would laugh or something worse."  
  
I leaned forward pushing myself into him.  
  
And I do not submit to him this time.  
  
We become one.  
  
~  
  
This was written in about an hour, please tell me what you think. This is a purely "What if?"   
senario. In most D/H slashfics, Draco's the one in power. I just thought, what would happen if it  
was out of his control?  
  
Peace  
  
~Talanaca 


End file.
